Pitch perfectly brave
by Thenextbigbook
Summary: (( Pitch Perfect Divergent Style)) Tris is no longer sweet hometown girl Beatrice. She has come to the land of wonders...Chicago. On a quest to become the best singer she can be, she finds herself stuck in between a rising competition between A Cappella groups. Join her and her A Cappella group Divergent Rebles as they sing their way to the top. Eventual Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you getting off here miss?" The taxi driver asks me. I look at him confused for a moment.

"Here? Oh yes!" I say and snap out of my trance and exit the car. I step out of the car and breath in.

I scrunch up my nose at the scent of gasoline, alcohol, drugs, and worst of all smelly teenagers. This is not home.

At home everything would smell fresh and clean, here it smells old and disgusting. Now I wish I had listened to my father. He told me to go to a normal university near home. But me being the stubborn person I am refused.

My family and I lived in a small neighborhood. It was small because only the wealthy could live there. There was only about twenty families, and I knew each and everyone of them. To be exact the neighborhood was like a giant family itself. I always felt safe there. But I wasn't free. I had to be an example. I had to be the perfect child, with perfect grades, with the will to help others. I love music, and I love to sing. I wasn't aloud to sing there. My father called music nonsense. He said it filled out minds with crazy thoughts. I didn't believe him.

When I finished High school I applied for all the music schools in America. To my luck, I got accepted to the best one. The Harmonic Wind best music school in Chicago, the best music school in the country.

Now, standing here, I'm having second thoughts.

I let out a shaky breath and grab my black suite case and walk to the office. As I get closer, only do I realize that this school is nothing like its smell.

There is the giant main building, which all of the classes take place. Leading away from the main building is a brick pathway that leads to a huge garden with a small lake in the middle. To the right of the lake is an amazing auditorium with ivy covering its white capitols at the front. To the left of the lake is a white brick building where all the dormitories are in.

Then there's the students. Whom are in the garden singing, dancing, listening to music, playing instruments, and socializing. I've never had much friends except for the ones in my old neighborhood. But yet none of them are like me. They all where blue, black, black and white, and warm colors. No grey like me.

I walk into the main building where a bubbly lady walks up to me. She wears a red flowing dress and her hair is curled at the ends. She has on to much makeup for my taste. She wears dark red lipstick and rose pink blush. As well as, eyeliner, mascara, foundation, bronzer, and maybe even concealer.

"Hello there! You must be a freshman! I'm Tess and I'm a junior. Here at Harmonic Wind we have many different musical classes. I need to know which one your in to give you your room number." She tells me while smiling. It's a little annoying. Ok, a lot annoying.

"A Capella." I respond and her eyes widen.

"Great! Now I just need your name."

"Um." On the way here I had came to the decision to go by Tris. "Tris."

She scans a sheet of paper and her eyebrows furrow causing some concealer to come off which shows red pimples. I resist the urge to laugh.

"I don't see a Tris on-"

I cut her off. "It's actually Beatrice. But I go by Tris."

She mouths the word 'oh' but she stops in her tracks. "Um your room number is 769. I just was speaking with your room mate." I walk off already tired of her bursting joyful energy.

Page break

I walk into my dormitory and see a tall girl leaning over a suite case. She has olive skin with short black hair that hovers over her shoulders. She's wearing a black and white striped dress. At least she'll fit in here. She turns around and faces me.

"You must be Tris. I'm Christina." She says and extends her hand out towards me. I shake it firmly.

"Correct." I say and she smiles.

"I have a feeling we need to go shopping." She says. We? I look down at my clothes and find myself nodding. She laughs.

"Good, because I have a feeling we both need some new clothes. You know for the new school year party. Where there will be boys." She winks and I laugh. I like her.

I open up my suitcase and throw away all my grey clothes. All I have left is my music book, my computer, my cell, makeup, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and a few hair scrunchies.

Christina takes my hand. "Let's go." I nod and feel an excited energy forming inside me.

Page Break

After what seems like hours of trying on clothes, we're finished. Apparently, Christiana and I decided to become part of the 'black' look. I'm wearing skinny jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black leather jacket over it. My light blonde hair is pulled back in a side pony tail, and I'm wearing knee length boots which make me looks way more than 5 foot.

I also have on mascara and light lipstick. Christina where's a short black dress that stops right above her knees. It has a sweet heart neckline which exposes a tattoo of the words Melody on her right collarbone. She's wearing three inch heels and dark red lipstick with mascara and eyeliner. She looks stunning, her green eyes pop with makeup. And my usual grey blue eyes don't look as lifeless with the mascara. Christina really knows what she's doing.

I can't think to say anything so I just say, "didn't know you had a tattoo." She smirks.

"I got it a few days ago." She shrugs it off. I guess she doesn't like talking about it. Which is probably the only thing she doesn't like taking about. Once we arrive back at campus, it's already night. The garden is alive with lights and people dancing to music. Christina joins them but I find myself off to the side.

No matter how much I enjoy music, I suck at dancing. Then the principal goes to the very middle with a mike and begins to speak. After a few minutes of boring talk finally, something interesting comes out of his mouth.

"And now let's hear from the leaders of our two A Cappella groups. First up everyone's favorite the Dauntless Devils!" The garden explodes with the noises of clapping. A junior enters the middle.

God, he's hot. He has short dark hair and amazing Neptune eyes. He's tall probably a junior, with long eyelashes. He wears a black shirt and blue jeans.

"We love you Four!" Two girls calls out from the back. The 'Four' boy smirks. "Night ladies!" He calls and everyone except for us freshman sigh. "As you all know, I'm Four. Head of the A Cappella group Dauntless Devils. Since we won the American A Cappella finals last year we get to pick the song you guys audition too. The song this year is...Drum roll please." People take out their drum sticks and begin banging.

Then it goes silent and Four continues. "The song Lights by Ellie Goulding! The auditions are tomorrow from morning to evening. The other A Cappella group Divergent Rebels will be holding their auditions with us." He adds bitterly. Then he hands the mike back to the Principal.

"And now a word from the Divergent Rebels." He hands the mike over to a tan girl with mousy brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes twinkle as she begins to talk. She's excited and from the looks of it she's also a freshman.

"Hey everyone. I'm Marlene. As Four already said auditions are tomorrow. We'll put up a poster that says who got into what the afternoon after the auditions. See you then." She says with a smile and exists. I really like Marlene she wandn'tlike the bubbly girls but she was sweet and sincere.

Christina pokes my shoulder. "Are you gonna audition?" She asks. I stare at her in surprise. How could I not audition. "Course I am. You?" I decide to play it cool. I don't want to be like the bubbly girl.

"Wouldn't miss it." She agrees but she's not looking at me. Her green eyes are somewhere distant. I shrug. "Hey I'm gonna go back to the dormitory, you coming?"

"Hmm..Oh sure." She amends and I look over at what she was staring at one last time. Now do I see it. It is more like a him. A freshman with tousled light light blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a crease in one of his eyebrows. He's cute but not my type.

When we get into the dormitory I claim the bed next to the window. When both of us are in bed I ask her. "Who was that guy you where staring at?"

"Me?" She says nonchalantly. I roll my eyes.

"No. The other Christina in the room." She laughs.

"His name is Will. He's also a freshman. He's cute isn't he?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I call dibs!" She yells and I chuck a pillow at her.

"Can you shut up? It's the middle of the night!" I groan sleepily.

"No can do miss lazy bum Tris!" She teases but more quietly this time. I laugh as I drift off...


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris! Up and at 'em girl!" A voice yells from across the room at me.

"Go away Christina!" I groan and burry my head into the pillow.

"Fine but you can miss the auditions-" I jump out of bed. And throw on a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. Christina wears a black shirt with lace for sleeves, with blue jeans.

We skip breakfast and head into the auditorium. My hands shake with anticipation. What if I don't make it? What if I'm not good enough? What if I forget the lyrics? What if? What if? What if?

"Christina Maxwell." Christina steps onto the stage and begins. I space out for most of it. Well all of it. When she's done everyone claps. Then I hear a very familiar name.

"Tris Prior." I step on the stage my mind whirling with anxiousness. But as I begin to sing all my worries melt away.

_" I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is to hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Voices, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unknown place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling, home_

_You show the light that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, Home_

_Home, Home_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights."_ I end breathing heavily. I'm shocked when I get a standing ovation by everyone. Including Four, who is smiling a kind smile at me. Not the annoying smirk.

I space out through the rest of the performances. All my classes begin tomorrow, but I signed my self up for a singing tutor because I felt that I needed it. Christina and I have almost the same schedule. We just have a different last period. Mine is free and hers is Sight Reading.

The afternoon comes by faster than I expected. Everyone rushes to the auditorium to see who got in or not. My heart almost skips a beat. I got in to Divergent Rebels! As well as Christina! I feel somebody squeeze my shoulders from behind me, it's Christina. I smile at her.

"We got in!" She squeals. Don't get me wrong Christiana is awesome but I'm nothing like her. Although I don't want to ruin my cool, I can wash the stupid grin off my face. The boy -Will- walks up to Christiana.

"Your Christiana right?" He asks. Wow. When did she get herself a reputation. She smiles and blushes while nodding. I leave them to their little flirt fest and turn around only to hit someone's chest.

I take a step back. "Um sorry.." My voice trails off as I look at the guy. He is talk and very muscular with tan skin and flowing tousled dark hair. His eyes are the color of a leaf peaking out of the snow. He's really really really hot.

"No worries. You must be the famous Tris. I'm Uriah."

I furrow my eyebrows at him. "I am not famous." I clarify and he laughs.

"After an audition like the one you did today, you most certainly are famous." He says with a smirk. I laugh.

"So did you make it in?" I ask hoping he'll say yes.

"Hmm... Oh yeah I mean I got into both Divergent Rebels and Dauntless Devils, but Marlene's my girlfriend so.." He shrugs. A small balloon deflates inside me. At least we can still be friends! I try not to show it.

"What?! How did you get into Dauntless Devils?"

"My brother Zeke is in it. And he's best friends with Four, but he's really pissed at me because I rejected is group. Between you in me I think he's jealous of my looks." He says and wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh.

Marlene comes up from behind me. "Hey Uri." She greets and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Any sadness I felt a moment before is gone. I mean they're so perfect for each other.

She turns to me. "Welcome to the Divergent Rebels Tris." She adds to everyone in the room, "First rehearsal in two days!"

I hear many hoots and hollers of joy. I look back to see where Christiana is but, Will and her are nowhere to be seen. I shrug this is collage life, for all I know they can be making out in a closet.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to meet a pale very tall boy. Honestly, his looks don't suite him. He has curly ginger hair with green eyes and freckles to childish of a face for his boulder like body. "I'm Al." He introduces.

"Tris." I respond back. He nods but quickly leaves. I shrug it off. This new life of mine is crazy but I better get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the first day of school! I don't know what to expect, but according to Christina I have to dress formal. My first class of the day is 'Rhythms'.

It want that bad of a class if you ask me. It was just very simple. I look at my schedule I have Freshman's AP music which is going to be taught to us by a Junior. I wonder who..

The class takes place in the auditorium and the teacher is joy...Four. Note the sarcasm. Everyone comes before the bell.

"Good you all made it on time. I'm going to start the year off by getting to know your voices. So I'm going to be passing out a song to you and you will perform it by the end of class. You have ten minutes to practice." He says as he hands me a sheet of music without even looking at me.

I ignore his bad temper and look a the song, my eyes almost pop out of my head. It reads, "I love the way you lie. Bye Rihanna featuring Eminem." How am I supposed to sing the rap part?

"Can we partner up?" I call out and Four nods. Before I even get the chance to choose who I want to be with, Al comes up to me.

"Wana work together Tris?" He asks kindly.

"I don't see why not." I say and we practice. He's actually really good. I guess looks can deceive you. Marlene goes up to the stage with a girl with long light blonde hair. (Lynn's head isn't shaved yet).

"I'm Marlene and this is Lynn." She gestures to the blonde. "We're going to be singing Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé." She clears her throat and Marlene begins to sing.

" [Marlene]

Hello, hello, baby

You called, I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you see, see

Wha-Wha-What did you say?

Oh, you're breaking up on me

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you wont stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

[Lynn]

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cuz this is a disaster

Callin' like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

[Marlene]

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

[Lynn]

Sometimes I feel like

I live in Grand Central Station

But tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cuz I'll be dancin' (dance)

(Tonight I'm dancing)

Cause I'll be dancin' (dance)

(Tonight I'm dancing)

'Cuz I'll be dancin'

(Tonight I'm dancing)

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cuz I'll be dancin'

[Marlene]

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want but there's no one home

'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

We're sorry, We're sorry

The number you have reached

Is not in service at this time

Please check the number, or try your call again."

We all give them a huge applause. They were sooo good. A kid with tousled dark hair and green eyes walks up to the stage.

"For all of you that don't know I'm Peter and I signing, More by Usher." He said and began.

"Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-

Listen to the people screaming out more and more,

'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,

Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,

So captivating when I get it on the floor.

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer,the winner.

Best when under pressure with second's left I show up.

If you really want more, scream it out louder

Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!

Put 'em in the air, if you want more more,

Cos I can't wait to feel it.

I go hard, can't stop,

But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,

Never quittin' on believin' that.

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,

I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,

The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer,the winner.

Best when under pressure with second's left I show up.

If you really want more, scream it out louder

Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Push it to the limit, give it more!

If you really want more, scream it out louder

Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,

And light it up, take it up higher,

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Gonna push it to the limit, give it more."

This Peter kid is not that bad but something about him is off... Christina and Will enter the stage.

"I'm Christina and and this is Will. We're going to be singing Love to make love to you by Jennifer Lopez and Pit bull." I smile at the thought of them singing this song.

" [Will]

Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam

Shimmer yay

I'm a ol' dirty dog all day

No way Jose

Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre

You should check that out

Maybe you ain't turn her out

Maybe it's none of my business

But for now work it out

Let's get this, dale

[Christina]

Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside

I find it so stupid

So why should I hide

That I love to make love to you baby

So many ways wanna touch you tonight

I'm a big girl got no secrets this time

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

Only got just one life this I've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Dance, yes

Love, next

Dance, yes

Love, next

Baby your fire is lighting me up

The way that you move boy is reason enough

That I love to make love to you baby

I can't behave

Oh I want you so much

Your lips taste like heaven

So why should I stop?

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

Only got just one life this I've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

[Will]

Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman

Modern day Hugh Hef [Hugh Hefner] (uh, yes)

Playboy to the death (uh, yes)

Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)

Mami let me open your treasure chest

Play dates, we play mates

I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate

What you think?

It's a rumor

I'm really out of this world

Moon, luna

Make woman comfortable

Call me bloomer

Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya

But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'

So ahead of myself

Everyday's yesterday

Want the recipe? it's real simple

Little bit of Voli [Voli Vodka], and she'll open sesame

[Will and Christina]

Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)

[Christina]

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

Only got just one life this I've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again."

I give them a standing ovation. Christina even started seductively dancing and Will was blushing. It was hilarious. (Sorry but Molly and Drew are not in this). I suddenly stop clapping when I realize it's my turn. Al and I enter the stage.

"I'm Tris and this is Al. We're going to be singing Live the way you lie by Rihanna and Eminem." I pray that I'll do good and we begin.

"[Me]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Al]

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off her love, drunk from her hate,

It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it.

"Wait! Where you going?"

"I'm leaving you!"

"No you ain't. Come back."

We're running right back.

Here we go again

It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped

Who's that dude?

"I don't even know his name."

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

[Me]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Al]

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em

So lost in the moments when you're in them

It's the rage that took over it controls you both

So they say you're best to go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her

Next time you show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane

[Me]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Al]

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

You're the same as me

But when it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back

It wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

Told you this is my fault

Look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Next time? There won't be no next time!

I apologize even though I know its lies

I'm tired of the games I just want her back

I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fucking leave again

Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

I'm just gonna

[Me]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

I end it by shutting my eyes. Four hasn't made a comment on any of the performances so far but he does for ours.

"Keep up the good work and I might reconsider not accepting you." He says with a smirk. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You just earned yourself a detention after school here ." I scrunch up my nose. But don't say anything, but I look around for Uriah, apparently he isn't in this class even though he's so good.

At lunch I go out in the garden and sit with Christina, Will, and Al on a picnic table. I eat a peanut butter jelly for lunch. Will keeps staring at Christina his mouth wide open.

"Don't leave your mouth open to long. You'll catch flies." Will scowls at me causing all of us to laugh. But he does shut his mouth.

"Tris your really good." Christina says and I blush.

"Your a ton better I mean Will was drooling over your performance." I say pointedly.

"Was not!" Will objects causing him to get the look. Will shuts up.

"Anyways I feel bad about your detention." Christina says. I shrug it off.

"How bad can it be?"

"You have to sing in a room with Four for an hour while he critiques your singing and stuff." I groan. This day just went from awesome to a pain.

Lunch ends way to soon for my taste so does the day. I go to the auditorium where my hour of pain begins. Four is already waiting for me there.

"Good you made it."

"Wouldn't miss a chance to hang with you Four." I say sarcastically and he scowls. I drop my backpack by the stage and hop on.

"Why don't you start by singing the chorus from Love the way you lie." He suggests.

I nod and begin to sing he joins in singing it an octave lower than me so it creates harmony. I look at him in surprise he's so good. Even better than five times the singer I am. I'm actually kind of sad when the chorus ends.

He furrows his eyebrows at me as if he's trying to figure me out, he finally speaks up, "your a great singer Tris but you seem unsure of yourself when you signing. Why?" He asks.

"Um... Because I'm not even half as good as the other students here." Four shakes his head.

"Your good." Is all he says and he makes me sing it over and over and over again. Every time he tells me I'm doing something wrong even when their only very minor things. After what seems like ages an hour goes by.

"Well I'm out Four. See ya later." I say and head. He may be one of my teachers but he doesn't need to get my respect especially with that mysterious annoying attitude of his. Ok it's not that annoying, it's actually kind of cute...What? No its not.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that I've started to get to know your voices, we will be having sing offs. Since there is an off number of you.." He turns to me. "Tris you'll be sitting out today." Christina elbows me and gives me a worried look but I roll my eyes. It's no big deal.

First is Al and Will, they're singing a song I don't now but Al ends up beating Will. Four circles Al's name on a blackboard where the sing offs are listed.

Next is Christina and Marlene. There singing all the single ladies. It's a really close call especially because they're voices are so similar in style, but Four chooses Marlene as the victor, which leaves me with a pissed Christina.

Lynn beats Peter by a hair. I think I never understood Peter's personality fully. He's a monster. Since he lost he tried punching Four but missed., and then he punched Lynn square in the nose causing it to break. He's got problems.

We start practicing on normal warmups and Four comes to examine us. When he stops at me I feel my heart skip a beat I'm not sure why. I continue to sing hoping that my voice isn't shaking. He steps closer to me so he's right behind me.

"Your using the breath from your throat. You shouldn't put so much pressure there." He advises me and then for an known reason he pressed his palm to my stomach. I shiver slightly at his warm touch which sends eclectic shocks down my skin. He notices me shivering and whispers lowly.

"Get you air from here. That way there's not as much pressure in your throat." He says and moves his palm away. I automatically feel empty and have to stop for a few seconds before I can comprehend what happened.

I start singing a few lines of Rolling in the deep by using the air from my stomach, it's actually makes me voice sound deeper and richer more me. I catch Fours eye and he gives me an approving nod.

We go to the place we sat yesterday for lunch. "Can you believe I lost?" Christina blabbers. I can't concentrate on what she's saying though. My eyes keep finding there way to Four who is with his A cappella posse. At one point I do catch his eye but it shows no emotion.

I press my palm to where he did earlier. I still feel bits of electricity left. I smile and look back at his table. "Tris!" Christina snaps. I turn to look at her, she wears a questioning look.

"I asked if you were coming to the Divergent Rebels meeting today?" I raise my eyebrows at her to say 'duh'.

"Who were you looking at?" She asks me. She usually knows when I'm lying but I'm smart so I can pull this off.

"Not a who but a what. I was admiring the beautiful nature here, we never had this kind of beauty back home." I lie. I seem to have convinced Al and Will because they are giving me small nods, although Christina doesn't seem convinced. I'll have to try harder next time.

"We get to skip the second half of school today for A Cappella practice." Will states. We all give him confused looks. How does he know that?

"I actually pay attention in class." He says defensively I snort. Only Will would pay attention to things that doesn't have to do with music.

Without meaning to I look back at Four's table, but he is gone. I look away quickly and Christina opens her mouth with realization but I get saved by the bell. I smirk.

"Come on guys we have somewhere we need to be." I say gladly and tug Al our of his seat. We walk silently to the auditorium, what I told Christina before wasn't a complete lie. I honesty am mesmerized by this places nature. Everything looks so healthy and fresh. Marlene smiles and waves us over once we get there.

"Glad you made it!" Marlene says happily. I smile.

"Okay Christina your a soprano. Al and Will, you two are bases. And Tris your an alto with Lynn. I'm also a soprano, and Uriah is a base." She tells us. Christina nods eagerly.

Once everyone arrives Marlene steps on stage and begins to address us. "Okay, so we are going to be entering the competitions head on this year. This is our first year as a group and we need to prove we are better than the Dauntless Devils. In this first round we are going to be singing one song because of the rules and it will be 'We are never getting back together' by Taylor Swift. Who should get to sing the girl solo?" She asks us.

"I say it should be Tris." Al says and Lynn nods her head in agreement.

"Or Christina?" Will suggest but Uriah shakes his head.

"No it should be Tris. We need to start high in the competitions." He argues.

"I agree with Uriah." Marlene says and turns to me. "What do you say, Tris?" She asks. My eyes dart over to Christina who looks at me with envy. I can't do this to her. She's a much better singing than I am anyway.

"No. Let Christina do it." I object. A smile forms on Christina's face. Marlene nods.

"Okay Christina. It's yours if you want it."

"Yes!" She squeals and hugs me. "I won't let the team down." She adds. Marlene smiles and continues.

"The top fifteen teams advance. Oh, and I'll print out the sheet music by tomorrow so we can practice." She adds and we break. Christina goes back to the dorms and Will and Al said they needed to do some man stuff. I decide to go for a run so I quickly head back to my dorm and change into a sports bra and sport shorts and I head out.

In through the garden and enjoying the beautiful sights and smells. I don't realize I'm being followed till much later.

I pause by a follower bed. All the followers are red roses expect for a small blue flower that peaks out. I pluck at its stem and look at it. It's a very pretty flower blue with shades if black near its center.

"I think vandalizing school property is illegal." A voice startles me from behind. I jump and turn around. I'm face to face with Four.

"What the hell!" I yell and curl my palms into fists the flower getting crushed.

"Easy there." Four says and motions to the flower. "Your crushing it." I stare at him confused. I can't seem to figure him out. One minutes he cold and mean and the next he's kind and warm.

I've been staring too long. "What is it?" He asks and I look away. I don't answer him for a while.

"Why we're you following me?" I ask. But I don't look at him.

"Who says I was following you? I've been running here since I was a freshman." I feel my cheeks burn.

"Sorry of accusing you then." I say and walk last him but he grabs my arm and wrenches me backward.

"Be careful, the last person who went running here alone ended up dead at the bottom of the lake." He whispers into my ear. His breath is warm and tickles my ear but I stay put.

I pull my arm out of his grip. "I should say the same thing about you." I say and step away. Was he threatening me or warning me? I push the thought away and continue to run but I can feel his gaze burning into my skull.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now that I've started to get to know your voices, we will be having sing offs. Since there is an off number of you.." He turns to me. "Tris you'll be sitting out today." Christina elbows me and gives me a worried look but I roll my eyes. It's no big deal.

First is Al and Will, they're singing a song I don't now but Al ends up beating Will. Four circles Al's name on a blackboard where the sing offs are listed.

Next is Christina and Marlene. There singing all the single ladies. It's a really close call especially because they're voices are so similar in style, but Four chooses Marlene as the victor, which leaves me with a pissed Christina.

Lynn beats Peter by a hair. I think I never understood Peter's personality fully. He's a monster. Since he lost he tried punching Four but missed., and then he punched Lynn square in the nose causing it to break. He's got problems.

We start practicing on normal warmups and Four comes to examine us. When he stops at me I feel my heart skip a beat I'm not sure why. I continue to sing hoping that my voice isn't shaking. He steps closer to me so he's right behind me.

"Your using the breath from your throat. You shouldn't put so much pressure there." He advises me and then for an known reason he pressed his palm to my stomach. I shiver slightly at his warm touch which sends eclectic shocks down my skin. He notices me shivering and whispers lowly.

"Get you air from here. That way there's not as much pressure in your throat." He says and moves his palm away. I automatically feel empty and have to stop for a few seconds before I can comprehend what happened.

I start singing a few lines of Rolling in the deep by using the air from my stomach, it's actually makes me voice sound deeper and richer more me. I catch Fours eye and he gives me an approving nod.

We go to the place we sat yesterday for lunch. "Can you believe I lost?" Christina blabbers. I can't concentrate on what she's saying though. My eyes keep finding there way to Four who is with his A cappella posse. At one point I do catch his eye but it shows no emotion.

I press my palm to where he did earlier. I still feel bits of electricity left. I smile and look back at his table. "Tris!" Christina snaps. I turn to look at her, she wears a questioning look.

"I asked if you were coming to the Divergent Rebels meeting today?" I raise my eyebrows at her to say 'duh'.

"Who were you looking at?" She asks me. She usually knows when I'm lying but I'm smart so I can pull this off.

"Not a who but a what. I was admiring the beautiful nature here, we never had this kind of beauty back home." I lie. I seem to have convinced Al and Will because they are giving me small nods, although Christina doesn't seem convinced. I'll have to try harder next time.

"We get to skip the second half of school today for A Cappella practice." Will states. We all give him confused looks. How does he know that?

"I actually pay attention in class." He says defensively I snort. Only Will would pay attention to things that doesn't have to do with music.

Without meaning to I look back at Four's table, but he is gone. I look away quickly and Christina opens her mouth with realization but I get saved by the bell. I smirk.

"Come on guys we have somewhere we need to be." I say gladly and tug Al our of his seat. We walk silently to the auditorium, what I told Christina before wasn't a complete lie. I honesty am mesmerized by this places nature. Everything looks so healthy and fresh. Marlene smiles and waves us over once we get there.

"Glad you made it!" Marlene says happily. I smile.

"Okay Christina your a soprano. Al and Will, you two are bases. And Tris your an alto with Lynn. I'm also a soprano, and Uriah is a base." She tells us. Christina nods eagerly.

Once everyone arrives Marlene steps on stage and begins to address us. "Okay, so we are going to be entering the competitions head on this year. This is our first year as a group and we need to prove we are better than the Dauntless Devils. In this first round we are going to be singing one song because of the rules and it will be 'We are never getting back together' by Taylor Swift. Who should get to sing the girl solo?" She asks us.

"I say it should be Tris." Al says and Lynn nods her head in agreement.

"Or Christina?" Will suggest but Uriah shakes his head.

"No it should be Tris. We need to start high in the competitions." He argues.

"I agree with Uriah." Marlene says and turns to me. "What do you say, Tris?" She asks. My eyes dart over to Christina who looks at me with envy. I can't do this to her. She's a much better singing than I am anyway.

"No. Let Christina do it." I object. A smile forms on Christina's face. Marlene nods.

"Okay Christina. It's yours if you want it."

"Yes!" She squeals and hugs me. "I won't let the team down." She adds. Marlene smiles and continues.

"The top fifteen teams advance. Oh, and I'll print out the sheet music by tomorrow so we can practice." She adds and we break. Christina goes back to the dorms and Will and Al said they needed to do some man stuff. I decide to go for a run so I quickly head back to my dorm and change into a sports bra and sport shorts and I head out.

In through the garden and enjoying the beautiful sights and smells. I don't realize I'm being followed till much later.

I pause by a follower bed. All the followers are red roses expect for a small blue flower that peaks out. I pluck at its stem and look at it. It's a very pretty flower blue with shades if black near its center.

"I think vandalizing school property is illegal." A voice startles me from behind. I jump and turn around. I'm face to face with Four.

"What the hell!" I yell and curl my palms into fists the flower getting crushed.

"Easy there." Four says and motions to the flower. "Your crushing it." I stare at him confused. I can't seem to figure him out. One minutes he cold and mean and the next he's kind and warm.

I've been staring too long. "What is it?" He asks and I look away. I don't answer him for a while.

"Why we're you following me?" I ask. But I don't look at him.

"Who says I was following you? I've been running here since I was a freshman." I feel my cheeks burn.

"Sorry of accusing you then." I say and walk last him but he grabs my arm and wrenches me backward.

"Be careful, the last person who went running here alone ended up dead at the bottom of the lake." He whispers into my ear. His breath is warm and tickles my ear but I stay put.

I pull my arm out of his grip. "I should say the same thing about you." I say and step away. Was he threatening me or warning me? I push the thought away and continue to run but I can feel his gaze burning into my skull.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flutter open. Today is the day of the first round. Divergent means different and we decided our outfit should include all the colors in our school. Christina helps me get ready. When she's done I stand in front of the mirror gaping at myself.

I'm wearing a short black skirt with a white lace shirt on top. I'm wearing red flats and three blue bracelets on my left wrist. A snippet of my hair is dyed black and is pulled back in a French braid with the rest of my hair. I'm wearing midnight blue eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara, and I have on rose colored lipstick as well as blush. I look stunning.

Christina looks the same except she gets to leave her hair down because her hair is too short to be put up, and her hair has a white highlight instead of a black one like me.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Born ready." I reply and we meet up with the rest of the group in the auditorium. This first round is the district of Chicago round and it takes place in a huge theater in down town Chicago.

Marlene looks identical to me except her dark hair has a red highlight and Lynn's blonde hair has a blue one. The boys all where blue jeans with different colored shirts. Al wears a white shirt, Will wears a blue shirt, Uriah wears a black shirt, and they all wear red sneakers.

"Let's kick some Dauntless Devils ass!" Marlene cheers as we head into the limo that takes us there. I can't focus on anything from excitement.

We get to the theater in fifteen minutes, because all the roads were cleared for us. We take a seat in the front row because we go on second.

The MC takes the stage. "Hello! Hello! Is everybody excited or what?" The guy yells into the mike. We all cheer he laughs.

"Then put your hands together for the Dauntless Devils!" He yells and Four and his gang enter the stage. They all wear blue jeans with black shirts and leather jackets.

They all huddle and then Four jumps out of the huddle and begins to sing.

"Hey baby won't you look my way?

I can be your new addiction

Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction"

My mouth drops open. I didn't know he could sing like that. His eye catches mine and he winks at me. I feel myself bush.

"I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can't even chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can't even chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I can't even chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back."

We all stand up and clap. I think my mouth is still wide open. Behind Four I notice a guy who looks like Uriah that must be his brother Zeke that he mentioned. Then I notice Peter, and as well as Shauna, Lynn's sister.

They exit the stage and the MC comes back on.

"Wasn't that sick? Well get ready because another group from that same school is performing next. The Divergent Rebels!"

We step on stage in a format with boys in the back ladies in the front and Christina in the very front. She smirks at all the boys in the audience and batts her eyelashes. I hear a few catcalls.

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed ?

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, talk to me!

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, talk to me!

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." Christina ends and everyone cheers. I hear even more catcalls than before.

We get off and head back stage. "Wow wasn't that something?" The MC continues to speak. I feel a strong arm pull me back.

"Aw the Stiff decided she wanted to try on some makeup to look pretty. You know Stiff your going to need more than that." Shauna and Zeke laugh. Four stands in the pack with them but doesn't say anything.

"Leave her alone Peter." Uriah says and stands up beside me.

"Are you sure you weren't cut out for nerd school? I heard they don't object to sissies." Christina snarls.

Peter's eyes flame. "Are you sure those were catcalls people where giving you Christina? Cause all I heard was "You suck!"" Zeke mocks. Uriah sends Zeke a death glare which he returns.

We go on bickering for who knows how long until they call all the groups up on stage. I begin to bite my fingernails what if we didn't do good enough to advance?

15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6. Still not are group called.

"In fifth place Divergent Rebels!" Christina squeals and we go up to the MC and take our trophy. We advance!

More talking, "In first place Dauntless Devils!" I feel mad now. Couldn't they have gotten last or something. Peter sticks his tongue out at me. I literally want to kill him right now.

We get back to school where everybody is cheering but not for us, for the Dauntless Devils. We go into the auditorium.

"Okay we did really good and I don't care who the school is celebrating for. We did great. Our next song is going to go be 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne. Tris if you want it the solos yours." Marlene announces.

"No, I'm fine. Lynn you can have it, you deserve it." Lynn smiles widely.

"Thanks Tris." She says and pulls her blonde hair out of the pony tail. "Now let's party!" She yells and takes out different sodas. We all laugh and Marlene turns on some music.

I grab a Sprite and tonight I don't care about anything. I laugh, sing, dance, and maybe I even kissed Al. Who knows? Cause I don't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's not one of my long ones. Sorry.**

I wake up in my room with Christina. "What happened last night?" I say and hold my head.

"You got drunk with cocktails after you finished your sprite." Christina states. I laugh.

"What about you?" I ask her and take an Advil for my headache.

"Same." She yawns.

"Did I do anything stupid?" I ask her as I heat up a muffin.

"Huh? Oh I think you had a make out session with Al but I can't remember." (No this isn't an Altris story, FourTris will occur)

I sigh. Al's my friend but I'm so confused on my feelings right now. I give Christina a muffin and I get dressed in skinny jeans a black tank top and I braid my hair.

"What day is it today?" Christina asks drowsily.

I check my phone. It says Monday, meaning we slept through all of Sunday.

"Monday." I tell her. She sighs. I giver her a cup of coffee and make on for myself.

"Come on let's get to class." I say and pull her out of bed.

"I'll meet you there. I gotta change." I leave and Christina misses first period.

I walk into second period and Al comes up to me. "Hey Tris." He says and puts his arm around me.

"Hey Al. Look, I don't remember anything that happened that night, so I don't wana get your hopes up." I yawn. The coffee hasn't kicked in yet.

"No worries. I wasn't expecting anything." He says with a smile. I look at the board where Four stands. I'm against Al. Why?

I give Four a questioning look he narrows his eyes. Al sighs into my hair.

"Get ready to lose." I tell him with a smirk.

"I'll be the gentlemen and let you win." He tells me with a wink. I laugh.

Peter sits out today. Marlene is up against Christina, and Will against Lynn.

Christina walks in right on time. She wiggles her eyebrows when she sees Al's arm slung across my shoulder, I stick my tongue out at her. She laughs.

"I think I figured out how to stop loosing." Christina says.

"How?" I ask.

"I have to stop singing the boys part." Will laughs.

"You would have thought that you would've figured that out already." Christina playfully elbows Wills chest. We all laugh.

"First up Tris against Al on the song 'Wrecking ball'." I burst out laughing. Al singing Wrecking Ball? As expected I win or Al lets me as he says.

Four circles my name. Then Marlene and Christina sing On the Floor. Christina beats Marlene by a sliver. Four circles her name and then calls out the next match.

Will looses to Lynn badly. The song was a high pitched girls song and Will couldn't hit the notes. I actually feel kind of bad for him.

At lunch Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn join us. We barely eat at all from laughing.

At A Cappella we begin working on the song. Honestly, Lynn is so much better at the song then I am. We practice for a while until we hear a scream coming from outside.

I run into the garden followed by the rest if the group. My eyes widen at what I see, the freshman I saw get corned by Eric a while back was now sinking to the bottom of the lake. Four was right, Eric is dangerous. But that's not going to stop me from jogging.

I run away from the group and start jogging and begin to listen to music. Music and jogging calm me down. I don't see Four. Should I be worried?

Then I feel a pair of hands on my waist. I turn around in surprise, but all the emotion from my face falls as I see Four.

"What was that for?" I ask him coldly. I don't know why, but the way his group tormented us on Saturday really made me uncomfortable.

"Jeez. Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Four ignores the question.

"What the hell do you want Four!" I yell. He stares at me in surprise.

"Last time I checked this was my running spot." He retorts. I snort.

Four glares at me. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you Four? Huh? One minute your nice the next minute your tormenting me!" I yell and begin to walk away. He catches my arm and pulls me back.

"Tris, I'm sorry." He says. I snatch my arm out if his grasp.

"Well I'm not." I instantly wish I hadn't said that. His aquatic dark blue eyes turn even darker and he looks away. I feel really bad, he was trying to apologize. I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Four, I didn't mean that. I'm just mad about Saturday." He still doesn't look at me. When he does I wish he didn't.

"No you meant what you said. Get out of here Tris. I run here. Go find someone else to annoy." He says lowly.

I'm mad again. "No Four. You think your all that just because you have a good voice. But that's the only reason you have your friends. Zeke, Shauna, Peter. They hang out with you for popularity. You know why you have no friends? Because your not likable." I say and continue to jog in "his" place.

He huffs and goes the other way. Why are boys so confusing? And why is Four so confusing?

I run longer than I probably should. I run until I can't run anymore. I collapse right on the ground of the garden and see an ugly face.


	8. Chapter 8

**For my dear reviwers that asked me to post a newchapter. It's rushed so don't get mad but I think I did good.**

I wake up only in my bra and underwear. I'm chained up to an alley wall and Eric stands towering over me.

He smiles wickedly, he places a hand on my hip and pulls himself closer to me. I almost barf.

"Get away from me Eric." I snarl. Eric laughs.

"You can't run away sweaty." Eric smiled again. Only now do I realize what he has planned for me.

He begins to kiss me. His breath smells like death. I don't give into the kiss I'd rather die.

"Come on girl! Kiss me!" He yells. I shake my head. Anger replaces his eyes and he slaps my cheek.

I cry out in pain. He kisses me again, I still don't give in.

"You asked for it." He snarls and pulls down his pants and underwear. I shut my eyes and bite my lip. Couldn't he have killed me instead.

I hear a shout followed by a serious of blood curling cries. I open my eyes to see Four beating the living daylight out of Eric.

"Four." I say lowly, and he shushes me.

"It's okay he can't hurt you." He tells me quietly and takes my hands out of the chains. He helps me back into the school campus. He finds my clothes in a trash can and gives them to me.

"Why where you there?" I ask him.

"After our fight I felt bad, so I went to your dorm at night. Christina was having a panic attack about how you where missing. I thought you still might have been running do I came here and found you iPod along with a cigaret box that Eric must have dropped. Then I heard him yelling." He tells me.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I was being a bitch." He stops and smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it." He answers. "Your whole gang has been searching for you all night." He adds. I nod I can't imagine how worried they must be.

"Did Eric...um did he..um you know...?" Four asks.

"No. But almost." He doesn't respond for a while.

"He's going to come after you. You can't jog here anymore. It's not safe." He tells me.

"No." I tell him.

"I thought you'd say that, but then I'm going to come with you." He says it like he's in his teacher mode and this is a command.

"Fine." I say and roll my eyes. "But I hope Shauna won't get jealous." I laugh, Four gives me a weird look.

"She's not my girlfriend." I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Zeke and Shauna are dating." He explains. My mouth makes the shape of an o, but I can't help but smile.

He smirks at me causing my cheeks to heat up. While he laughs I punch him playfully in the arm.

We get back to the campus too soon. Christina comes running up to me. "Tris where we're you?!" She yells.

"Got corned by a high teen. He tried raping me, Four kicked his ass for me though." I say as if it's no big deal. I don't like being the center of attention.

Christina's eyes widen and she pulls me into a bear hug. She begins to stroke my hair...well this is awkward.

"Really Chris. I'm fine." I tell her she nods and pulls away.

"There's an open mike tonight. Are you going?" She asks me. I glance at Four who's in a deep conversation with a brunette. I feel a bitter feeling in my stomach. Could it be jealousy? I look closer at Four and examine his face. His mysterious eyes, hooked nose, perfect lips...maybe I do have feelings for him. I need to prove to him that I'm better than all the other girls.

"Well?" Christina snaps me out of my trance.

"Yah I'll go." I say with a nod. She squeals causing me to roll my eyes. It's like an instinct.

She snorts and grabs my arm, pulling me into the dormitory building. She stops at a very familiar door. My door.

Once we get inside, she begins to search through my closet. "Christina!" I groan. She laughs and shakes her head.

Half and hour later I stand in front of the mirror. I have on a knee short black dress that makes me feel slutty but Christina forced it on. I have on dark eyeliner and mascara. My eyeshadow is a midnight blue and my lipstick is a dark red. She added more bronzer than I'd ever expect to my face, and she spray tanned my arms, legs, shoulders, collar bone, and back. I look like a different person.

"You've really out done yourself this time." I say my voice so quiet it could be considered a whisper.

"Well if you wasn't Four to notice you..." I turn to glare at her.

"How do you know?" I ask, not able to contain my shock. What is she a mind reader?

"No, but you have a toner for him."

"A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner."

"Your so weird Christina." I say laughing as I head out the door.

"The same can be said about you!" I hear her call. I laugh even more.

The garden is packed. Filled with people of many colors and ear bursting music. I don't who's singing right now but it's pretty bad. A mix of rock and emo, it makes me what to cover my ears and hide in a corner.

After another minute of torture he finishes. "Um alright. Let's clap for um that." The principal studded and no one clappers except for some drunk people in the crowd.

I turn to look at Four who's laughing with an arm slung around a girls shoulder and a bottle in his hand. Why did I come here? I was stupid to try to impress him. No. I was stupid to ever try to impress. All those times I thought he had feelings for me. When in reality I was just another student to him, his rival.

I feel angry and betrayed and I can't help it. Does he think of me as pathetic little wimp? Am I useless in his mind? I'm do mad right now, I think I can even feel my blood boiling.

"Who's next?" The Principal asks. I don't even think when I say, "I'll go." I step on stage with the mike and feel eyes on me, even Four. It's weird that I can tell when he's looking at me, just this weird feeling goes through me when he does. It's not hard to get angry again though.

"This song if for two people. One is a giant dickhead where as the other is a friend that I maybe should have trusted a while back. So yah this song goes to my dear friend Al and a backstabbing person named Four. Sure you've all heard of him." I can see his shocked expression through the corner of my eye and I know he was only pretending to me drunk, but still I'm furious. You can't play with my feelings and expect it to be alright.

"According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

can't show up on time,

even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you." I'm talking about Four in this part and I can tell that he just realizes it as well.

"But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with that.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,

like I'm not hated. oh... no...

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me

you're stupid,

you're useless,

you can't do anything right.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

According to you.

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right." I finish and unlike the last guy, everyone starts clapping. I smile and exit the stage and head to the back of the garden aware the Four is falling me.

I go deeper into the garden the part by the lake. "What was that about?!" Four says angrily and crosses his arms. I don't look him in the eye though.

"Oh what was that about? Let's see Four. First of all you treat me like I'm a piece of shit and expect me to be ok with it. And then you say we're friends but you are still cruel to me anyways. And now I finally decide I actually like you and you decide that you just want to go swing your arm around another girl!" I didn't realize what I had said till a few seconds later. His eyes widen.

"You like me?" He asks awkwardly.

I shake my head. "Did. I did like you."

"Oh. So now you like Al?"

"No. He's my friend, but he likes me so maybe I'll give him a shot."

Four looks me in the eye and now I can't look away. No matter how much I tell myself to. He places a hand under my chin and forces me to stay looking at him. His eyes show an emotion I don't understand a smile plays on his lips.

"Do me a favor and don't give him a shot. Besides I knew he liked you from the moment you two sung I Love the Way you Lie together." He real eases his hand and shrugs.

"You've been watching me then."

"I like to observe people." He's lying I can somehow tell.

"You must have been cut out for playing the trumpet or something cause I near they're also horrible liars." Four laughs at my comment almost as if he's... Nervous.

"I'll tell you when the times right. But do me a favor and hold off on Al. At least for a while."

"Don't worry." I wink. "I don't think I'll like anyone for a while." He laughs and hugs me.

"Your a good friend Four. Maybe your a dickhead but your a good friend." I hear him laugh again. I told him I didn't like him anymore. But I do but I won't tell him that for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Day of the Illinois Division  
The only thing I can see for miles is white. White snow, to be exact. No houses, no roads, no city, no nothing. It's almost as if a desert has been covered in snow. My fingers begin to go numb, sending chills down my spine. I don't seem to be doing anything but walking. I don't even want to walk, but I can't stop myself. Finally, something recognizable appears. A person! Covered all in black robes his head pointed at the ground. He lifts his hand and the only thing I can see are neptune eyes….  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock rings. I groan with discomfort.

"Shut the thing up!" Christina yells drowsily from across the room. I open my eyes which are puffy from sleep. My fingers dance across the edge of my alarm clock and I press the small button. The ear piercing noise stops.  
The sensation of sleep still pressed on me, I get up and begin to get ready for the competition today. I check my watch, 4:45 AM. I groan again.

"So, need help getting ready?" Christina asks from behind me and I jump with surprise.  
One minute she's in her bed, the next she's scaring the living daylight out of me. I nod with fake enthusiasm. Although I am excited, I don't think we have much of a chance of beating the Dauntless Devils. Ever since their last performance, I've sort of lost hope of beating them.

Within minutes I am wearing the standard Divergent Rebels outfit. Black mini skirt, white lace top, red flats, three blue spike bracelets, and a strip of my hair dyed back and pulled back in a french braid. The look is unique, and creative. I love it.  
Christina's hair is to short to be in a french braid so she just has a strip of her hair dyed white. I apply the same makeup as last time as Christina goes to get us coffee.  
In about half an hour we are ready to go. We meet the rest of the group in the auditorium. Lynn is smiling happily, her wavy blonde hair is hanging loose with blue tips instead of a strip like last time. But she is the soloist so she gets special treatment.

"Ready to go?" Uriah asks, one of his arms slung over Marlene's shoulder. They make a cute couple.

I roll my eyes. "You have it easy. All you have to do is wear a normal black shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers." I explain.

Uriah laughs, "Oh and don't forget that you girls spend hours obsessing over your hair." Will and Al join in while us girls scowl at them.

"Oh lighten up would you!" Will nudges Christina, she bats his arm away.

"Joking aside, we're ready to go." Marlene begins, "So lets go." We enter the limo, luckily, the show is in Chicago even though its the Illinois Division. I bet Four and his group have already left. I bet Four is thinking about where to put his winner's trophy for after today's contest. I bet Four's thinking about sleeping with some slutty girl. I bet Four's…..I need to stop thinking about Four.

Oh, and thats the thing. While I'm sitting here thinking about him, the things going on in his mind is not even the slightest bit related to me. And I like him, but he doesn't care. Everyone likes him, so why should I be different?

"We're here!" Christina squeals as the big theater comes into view. The front of the theater is crowded with different A Cappella groups. I can hear some of them from here, and man have they stepped up their game. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's realized this. Will is no longer drooling over Christina, and Marlene and Uriah are no longer sharing supportive kisses. I'm focused on one group in particular, that I could spot through a crowd of a thousand. And its all because of him. He's changed me and I don't know if its a good thing or bad.

His leather jacket is slung over his shoulder and he wears black sunglasses. The Paparazzi turn the cameras to them. Four lowers his glasses to reveal his amazing eyes. He winks at a girl in the crowd who bushes madly. Four makes a 'call me' motion and the girl giggles. I feel anger burn beneath me, and before I know what I'm doing, I find myself marching over to the Paparazzi, but they don't turn to look at me.

What was I thinking? Why would anyone even bother looking at me, I'm pale and small and flat chested. But yet I remember that that was the old me. The new me is still short but has some breasts, she has a light tan, and small curves. And to my surprise, the cameras are now on me. Natural Instincts take over, and I smile at the camera. I pose, smile, and blow a few kisses into the crowd. Then I turn to Four, who's staring at me with a weird look. His eyebrows are furrowed as if he's deep in thought but his eyes are wide and his lips slightly parted.

"Hey Four." I greet with a small smirk. If I want my plan to work I have to act like he's nothing to me. Heck, I didn't even know I had a plan till now. Its stupid, but it might actually work. Make him jealous enough into liking me, its cliche but might work.

"Hi Tris." His voice sounds distant as if he's trying to recall something. I raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" I ask innocently with a smirk, I can tell I'm beginning to aggravate him. Good.

"Hmm? What? No, just thinking." He stutters.

"If you say so…." My voice trails off as a boy from the the crowd walks nervously up to me. He has tousled light hair and soft green eyes, cute, but baby cute.

"Um, hi. I'm Alex and um I'm a big fan. I was wondering if I could have your number?" He blushed, I smiled and wrote down my number. The boy, Alex, blushed even more and awkwardly left.

"I wouldn't recommend giving personal information to strangers." Four whispers into my ear and I can't help but smile, this is exactly the reaction I needed.  
I frown.

"Thanks mom." Then I walk away, and just like that I have a plan that might work.  
The beginning of the competitions are a bore. Well until a certain someone enters the stage. They start with their signature move, a huddle then Four jumping out singing.

"I tried to let it go,But I'm addicted to your chemicals

I got a feast, I want an overdose

I love the way she gets so physical

F***s like an animal" He begins and grabs Lynns hand and leads her on stage. Lynn blushes as Four begins to sing to her.

"Day and Night, I just imagine how you put your love on me

Lights off, lights on

Ready for some action

Baby, come and give it to me  
'Cause I'm a freak

The way you're poppin' and droppin'

All over me

No, I don't want you to stop it

Yeah, I'm a freak

Baby, I can't lie

When you move like that

I've got a one track mind,'Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak

'Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak  
Yeah, baby there you go (let's go)Stealing my heart just like a criminal

No turning back, this time is critical

Ya' move your body like a miracle

Baby, here we go

Day and Night, I just imagine how you put your love on me

Lights off, lights on

Ready for some action

Baby, come and give it to me  
'Cause I'm a freak

The way you're poppin' and droppin'

All over me

No, I don't want you to stop it

Yeah, I'm a freak

Baby, I can't lie

When you move like that

I've got one track mind'Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak'

Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak" Four finishes and Peter steps forward with a mike and begins to sing the solo for the rap part.

"Baby you pop and lock itDrop it, I watch it for sureBaby you rollin' and rockin'Move it, I use it, let's goYou know I lick it and do the things that they make you explodeYou don't believe me, mami, just let-let-let-let me go lowBecause I'm a freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak-freak,Yea' that's a noNow can I get a beat-beat-beat-beat-beat-beat,Baby back it up nice and slowI just wanna skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip-skip,Ride out and goI came, I saw, I conquered, on to the next, let's go" Peter doesn't sing to Lynn, instead he sings like Eminem like he's made at everything.

"'Cause I'm a freak

The way you're poppin' and droppin'

All over me

No, I don't want you to stop it Yeah, I'm a freak

Baby, I can't lie

When you move like that

I've got a one track mind'

Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak'

Cause I'm a freak

Yeah, I'm a freak

It's The Cataracs

From the hotel room to the DJ boothOn the bathroom sink, yes, I'm just a freakAn when the sun goes down, gotta let it outBaby don't blame me,I'm-I'm just a freak!" Four finishes by twirling Lynn who blushes insanely. I never knew she liked Four but obviously she does. The song ends and everybody cheers, they always do extraordinary.  
We enter the stage now. I glance over at Lynn who steps forward. She begins.

"You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahYou're on your kneesBegging pleaseStay with meBut honestly I just need to be a little crazyAll my life I've been good but nowwoahI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate meYou can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?WhatWhatWhatWhat the hell?So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)You're on your kneesBegging pleaseStay with meBut honestly I just need to be a little crazyAll my life I've been good but nowoooohI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate meYou can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?You say that I'm messing with your headBoy, I like messing in your bedYeah, I am messing with your headWhen I'm messing with you in bedAll my life I've been good but nowoooohI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care aboutAll my life I've been good but nowoooohI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate meYou can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but nowWhoa, what the hell?You say that I'm messing with your headboy i like messing in your bedyeah i'm messing with your head wheni'm messing with you in bedla,la,la,la,la,la la ,lala,la,la,la,la,la,la,la" We finish with Lynn doing a backflip. The crowd cheers and I stand and smile, we actually pulled that off pretty well.  
I don't listen to the rest of the songs, Instead there's only one thing in my thoughts. Four. Who just at that moment turns the corner and begins to walk towards are group, he's alone so he won't be a pain, I hope.  
"Hi Lynn." Four says and smiles at her, she smiles back and blushes. I feel a sour look creep on my face. Al nudges me in the stomach. Al….Yes Al! I can use him, like not in a bad way but…  
"Yes?" I say and bat my eyelashes at him. Al smiles and wraps an arm around my waist.  
"Just wanted to tell you how amazing you did." He says with a smile and rests his chin on my head. I rest my head on his chest, so basically we're a jumble of bones. I hope he knows that we're just friends.  
"Now time to hear the names of our top three that will be advancing to the Midwest Division!" The MC announces. I untangle myself from Al and cross my fingers hoping for the best. Please let it be us. I think to myself.  
"Third place is Candor Cadets!" A group of students jump on stage wearing black and white shirts and blue jeans. I slow clap for them.  
"And we have a tie for first and second place! The Divergent Rebels and the Dauntless Devils will both advance, but they must have a sing off between the two names that we draw!" The MC announces and we cheer. Peter, Shauna, and Zeke turn the corner and stand by Four.  
"For the Dauntless Devils….Four!" The MC yells and the crowd goes wild, I pitty the person who has to go up against him.  
"From Divergent Rebels…..Tris!" Oh shit. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. And thank you most of all if you have actually kept on reading it, even if it takes me a while to post.**

Did I hear this correctly? Me? Christina nudges me forward. The rest of the group just stands smiling at me. Urging me forward.

I begin to think of my possibilities. If I win, our team wins, I will show Four that I am not useless. But Peter and his friends may try killing me like Eric killed that girl. If I lose, we lose the title of 'Winners!' for the evening, I show Four that I am pathetic and useless, but I don't die. I weigh my options. Yah, I don't want to die.

But when I look at Marlene's huge grin and glittering eyes, and Uriah's smirk of excitement, and Christina's encouraging smile, I know that I have to win, for them.

"Bring it on." I say and cross my arms and send Four a glare. He raises an eyebrow as if he's surprised. I would stick my tongue out at him, but we're in public.

"What song shall it be?" The MC yells into the audience and they begin screaming out song ideas.

From next to me Christina calls out "Timber!"

The audience applauded at this and the MC nodded and shushed the crowd. "Yes, it seems as if we've all come to an agreement on the song Timber. Remember you will be judged on pitch, talent, voice quality, and personality." Personality? I'm doomed.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

[Four]

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall

These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like to–what?–timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber", I stare at him in astonishment. Our voices join together perfectly. Its almost as if they were made for each other.

"Swing your butt round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your butt round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down"

[Me]

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)".

[Fourl]

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí

Order me another round, homie

We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your butt round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your butt round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down" And then I hear it. A wierd mike noise? No. His voice cracked. He did it in purpose. Four is always flawless, he does not make mistakes unless he wants to. Which means he wants me to win. My heart flutters and I wish it didn't because he could also be doing this for Lynn.

[Me]

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)"

The music stops and so does my heart….nearly. I smile at the audience and take a small bow along with Four. The whole crowd cheers and some even whistle. I let out a shaky breath, and for some reason this craziness reminds me of being at home.

Not the school dormitories, but home home. It reminds me of the days when I was younger and I would walk to school with the mayors son. I don't know why this reminds me of that. But it does.

And for the first time, I'm really homesick. I miss playing chess with my brother on Sundays. I miss our silent dinners. Though, most of all I miss sneaking out at night and talking to the mayor's son. I don't know what happened to him, I just know that he abandoned his family. Like I did with mine.

Four, noticing my change in mood, gives my hand a light squeeze. "Are you okay?" He whispers, I can feel his dreamy eyes staring at the silhouette of my face.

I'm tempted to snap at him, but do I really want to put up another wall? Ever since I got here all I've been doing is building walls. Brick by brick I've been trying to forget all my past virtues. The selflessness I so longed to once have, was now gone, but replaced with courage and bravery. I've put up too many walls and now everything I had once learned was locked away. Now all I had to do was break them down, and I would truly be unstoppable.

Instead of responding though, I just give his hand a light squeeze. The feeling is like Fire itself biting away at my nerves. Every single nerve, bone, muscle in my body is alive and radiating, all because of a single touch.

The MC re-enters the stage wearing a broad smile. "I am here to announce our winners, with great delight." He says into the mike.

But selflessness and bravery are not that different. To be honest it takes a lot of courage to think of others before yourself. I glance over at Four. He stumbled on purpose, he was being selfless. But why? He has everything he can ever need. And as far as I know only one part of Chicago values selflessness, my home.

He comes from Chicago. I am positive about that. But if he had come from my part of town then I would recognize him. This is so confusing.

"The Divergent Rebels!" The MC hollers into the mike. I feel my heart almost stop. Literally.

The next events all seem to be happening in slow motion. My friends run up to me and slap my back, shed tears of joy, and laugh.

Hysteria bubbles inside me as I feel myself laugh as well. We won!

The MC hands me the trophy and the audience begins to shout my name.

"Tris! Tris! Tris!" I smile into the audience and I truly feel happy. I even seem to forget about Four. Well almost. He still lingers in the back of my mind.

I feel big arms pull me into a bear hug. Al. He releases me quickly though. Then I feel another pair of arms wrap around my back.

" Congratulations !" I tell Uriah. He laughs.

"We beat them!" He yells into my ear. I jump back a little from the sound, and my shoulder blade hits something solid.

I look behind me, still smiling, and see a pair of Neptune blue eyes. Sometimes the eyes remind me of the color of the ocean when it is at is deepest, and it makes me think that it can drown me in one wave. Other times, the lighter color of his eyes remind me of the sky. Endless and free. Right now, I see a mixture of both.

He almost looks conflicted. As if he can't seem to make up his made about something.

Then I realize something. Something I should have realized much sooner. I've seen those eyes before, I don't know where, but I have.

The ends of my lips turn down as he leads me away from the crowd. His left hand linked to my right hand. I almost faint.

The place where our palms press together seems to be alive with energy. It's like he's giving off some kind of energetic force. His fingers and palm are sweaty.

The type of sweat you get when your about to do something dangerous. My eyes widen with realization, and I pull back, trying to break his grip.

Without looking at me, he traces the outline of a circle on my palm with his thumb. Once again I have fallen under his trance.

He leads me into an empty hallway, and looks around to make sure no ones watching. "Don't say anything. Just trust me," He says. Trust? I trust him. I do.

We rush out the building. He is jogging and I am running, trying to match my short strides to his long ones. Our hands are still interlocked.

We reach a small train station. It looks very beaten up. Some of the bricks are missing from the roof, the white paint is peeling, the doors are chipped, and cobwebs stick to every corner.

"The train is not going to stop. Your going to have to jump on, okay?" He asks.

All I can do is nod. I don't really know what else to do. The train comes into view in less than a minute.

He let's go of my hand, and my hand feels numb. Like all the life has been sucked out of it.

Four begins to jog next to the train, and when one of the doors open, he pulls himself in. I try to follow him.

I pump my arms by my side to see if it will help me gain more speed. No such luck. I run even faster, my body alive with only adrenaline.

I grab the handle of the train and attempt to pull myself in. Though, the wind is moving the opposite direction, so it pushes me out of the car.

A noise I have never heard escapes me. It sounds like a strangled cat dying. Four grabs me by the waist and pulls me in.

I stumble and fall against him, my face hitting his chest with such force that we both fall to the ground.

An electric shock goes through me when Four, by holding my waist, pulls me closer to him. One of his arms slung around my right shoulder. His other arm is still gripping my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. He sounds genuinely worried.

"Fine." I say, panting. It's not like I'm hurt or anything, but the way he's holding me, made the breath get knocked out of me.

Realizing this, Four smirks and pulls me closer. Our sides are now touching. Even closer. His lips brush my left temple. Even closer. My back pressed completely against his chest.

A warm feeling goes through me. I feel many things. I feel like I'm flying. I feel like I'm drowning. I feel like I'm burning. I feel so many different emotions, that I don't feel anything at all.

"Where are we going?" I whisper, not wanting to ruin this. Whatever this is.

"You'll see. Just enjoy this for now." My cheeks heat up when he says 'this', it's like he knew what I was thinking. He probably did.

He laughs. His warm breath ticking my forehead.

After what seems like ages the train horn whistles, signaling our time to get up. He gets up, pulling me with him. He removes his lips from my temple and his arm from my shoulder. But he keeps a strong hand in my waist.

We jump. I land actually very graceful, thanks to him. It takes me less than a second to realize we are at home. My home. Every house here looks the same, all grey, and placid.

"How did you-" I begin but he cuts me off by handing me a newspaper article.

Mayor Marcus Eaton, is reported to have been abusing his son Tobias Eaton, ever since his mothers death. Tobias fled his home and began attending the Harmonic Winds University.

I stop reading and look up at him in shock. "Why are you showing me this?" I ask. I already had heard about what the mayor did to his son.

I turn to face him, and then it hits me. Those eyes, his selflessness, his quiet demeanor. He is Tobias Eaton. He is the boy from my childhood.

I look up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Your Tobias?" I ask him.

"I thought that was obvious."

"How did you know I came from here?"

"I saw you wearing grey once."

l look at him quizzically. "You've been paying close attention, haven't you."

I bites his lip. He's going to lie. "I like to observe people."

"Your a horrible liar."

He sighs and takes my hand in his again. "Fine. I watched you because I liked you, and don't call me Four. It's nice to hear my name again."

I stare at him in shock. He has finally declared himself, and I don't know how to react.

He presses his lips to my temple again. "What about you? Got anything you want to admit?" He says from against my skin.

I breath out a shaky breath. "You already know I like you. You don't need me to say it."

Then he does something I never expected him to do. He presses his lips to mine. I actually feel like I can die.

A small flame begins inside my heart, it begins to spread throughout my body.

I can do anything right now. I can fly, I can breath underwater...anything.

For a few minutes we kiss, then we head back to the train tracks hand in hand.


End file.
